Honest John Worthington Foulfellow
Honest John Worthington Foulfellow (simply known as Honest John) is one of the first antagonists of Disney's 2nd full-length animated feature film Pinocchio. He was voiced by the late Walter Catlett in the original film, and Corey Burton in Disney On Ice. Appearance Honest John is a tall, slender red anthropomorphic fox with a cream face and muzzle, copper eyes, a beige shirt, cream opera gloves, teal stirrup pants, a blue and red cape, a black cravat, and an old beige top hat. History ''Pinocchio'' He is a sly fox who first appears strolling down the street with Gideon when they see that Stromboli has come back to town and recalled how they once tried to trick him by making Gideon look like a puppet. They then come across Pinocchio. Realizing that he is a living and breathing puppet, they decide to get rich by tricking Pinocchio into thinking they are friends and leading him to Stromboli. They later meet the Coachman in the "Red Lobster Inn" and the Coachman discusses his plans to send naughty boys to Pleasure Island. Honest John is shocked by this and is horrified when the Coachman tells them they never return as human boys. Nevertheless, Honest John and Gideon obey the Coachman's orders out of fear and not out of money. The duo encounters Pinocchio again, and pretend to be doctors, convincing the wooden boy that he has an allergy that can only be cured by a visit to Pleasure Island. They give him a ticket and bring him to Pleasure Island. Their final fate remains unknown after this, as they are not seen again for the rest of the film. Although, in a deleted scene, they were arrested by the police. SNES game Honest John will try to use his cane when Pinocchio runs to try and make him trip, taking some life off him. ''House of Mouse'' Honest John appears in the cartoon series along with many other Disney characters. He usually sits with Gideon. He is used as an example of temptation by Jiminy in Jiminy Cricket. In Pete's One Man Show, a life-sized cut-out of Foulfellow and other characters were used to trick Pete into thinking it was a full house. He also makes a cameo in Mickey's House of Villains, but doesn't take part in the takeover. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Honest John and Gideon were originally set to appear in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, due to their popularity, in a Pinocchio-based world. The idea was dropped due to space restrictions. Gallery Images Unknownnn.jpeg|"A wooden boy!" hide.jpeg|Honest John's hidden surprise surprise cat.jpeg|Honest John and Gideon saw a wooden boy. evil.jpeg Shhh.jpeg|"Shhhhh". upside.jpeg|Honest John reads upside down. stik.jpeg Gideon can hear.jpeg|Gideon can hear Honest John's ear Coachman.jpeg|Honest John makes a deal with the Coachman card.jpeg|Honest John's card to Pinocchio Gideon.jpeg John.jpeg|Honest John in House of Mouse. 3680_8982769651_47a676507b_b.jpg.jpg|Disney Parks 31SejfWA2RL.jpg|Honest John in Disney Vinylmation bonkers.png|Honest John in Bonkers. Videos Pinocchio - "They never come back..." Trivia *Despite being called Honest John, ironically, his nature is actually deceptive rather than honest, as he is, in fact, a con man. *He had an unreleased song entitled "Honest John". *The character is credited with singing Disney's first villain song, "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee". Navigation pl:John Worthington Foulfellow Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Minion Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Egotist Category:Gaolers Category:Book Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Criminals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Thief Category:Cowards Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Scapegoat Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Greedy Category:Successful Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Karma Houdini Category:Crossover Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Symbolic